Medic Maleera
by Girlbender875
Summary: Maleera is a medical student on Alderaan with her sister. But when the Clone Wars start, they both enlist, not knowing what they're getting into. Relationships and bonds will be made, and certain Jedi that we all know and love will be seen. T for graphics
1. Maleera Gambre

**This story may seem a little dull at first, but it gets better. The format may seem a little confusing, so let me explain: _words in italics that follow "ENTRY" are journal entries. _Words that are in normal format like this are in story format and not journal entries. Okay, I'm probably making it worse, so you're just going to have to read to figure out what I mean. **

* * *

**ENTRY 1:**

**10/5/30 – 1645 Hours**

_Hello? Is this thing on? How do you even know if it's working? Oh, I am no good with these blasted journals! Hang on; I'm just going to check…_

**ENTRY 2:**

**10/5/30 – 1647 Hours**

_Did you know that this blasted contraption is audio only?! My laserbrained sister said it was __visual__ too! She is so annoying!_

_Well, anyway, I might as well start this journal._

_Hi. My name is Maleera… oh, Force, it's hot in here… hang on… clicking noise well, that's sort of better. Anyway, uh, where was I? Oh, right!_

_My name is Maleera Gambré. I am twenty-six years old, and I am currently 'wasting my life', as my always-drunk smuggler of a brother put it, in a dorm going to medical school at the Aldera Universal MedCenter. Force, it's beautiful here; it's so much different from Corellia._

_Uh, this is my final year here, unfortunately. My blasted parents said I'd get a better education if – oh, how did they put it? – 'my head wasn't in the clouds'. Hmph! My parents are such full-feathered irritants! I was so impressed with Alderaan's beauty that I would mention it in my letters to them; conversationally, of course. But they think it is distracting me. They were originally going to take me right back to Corellia to finish med school there, but I managed to convince them that I would be far more level-headed on Coruscant. Honestly, as if a planet-wide city is going to make a college girl level-headed. Still, they listened._

_So, at the end of this year, I'm going to the University of Coruscant. Joy. Life can be so unfair. Well, I've got homework to do, so I'd better go._

**ENTRY 3:**

**10/5/31 – 0630 Hours**

_Good morning! Well, last night was interesting. My roommate went off to a party in the Aldera Universal MedCenter with some friends, so I mainly worked on homework that night. Oh, I am so lucky to be here, but my parents want to take me away! I _never_ want to leave this place! I'm going to stay if I can help it. I mean, for Force's sake, the Aldera Universal Medcenter has its own medical school, its own Medical Droid Research Facility, and it's one of the greatest hospitals in the galaxy! I can become a staff member when I graduate for crying out loud! Oh, no; my parents are _not_ getting me away from this place. _

_Back to last night, though; so, my roommate, Madurrin Zo, went to this party to celebrate – what did she call it? – oh, right; a "pre-holiday holiday party". Honestly; that should tell you she's a party animal. That Anx is going to get herself into trouble. But guess who showed up to the party? Senator Organa! Oh, I wish I could've seen the looks on the med students' faces when they saw him walk in! From what I heard, he was just taking a walk around the city when he went to the MedCenter to talk to a friend of his, and he ran right into the party! _

_I was just innocently sitting in my room and do you know what Madurrin said?! She said that _I_ suggested that she go to the party! I didn't even know there _was_ a party! If I did, I might have gone… thank the Force I didn't. Nothing of real consequence took place after that, and the Senator didn't even react too badly; he just kind of laughed, apologized for intruding, and then quickly left. But, boy, the students sure were freaked out; they finished the party _real_ quickly that night! _

_I got so irritated at her. That banana-head didn't need to bring me into it. _

_Uh-oh! I'm going to be late for my next class! Oh, and I've got a surgery to watch today… today's gonna be busy! Gotta go!_

**ENTRY 4:**

**10/5/32 – 1500 Hours**

_Well, besides that party from two nights ago, nothing of great consequence has happened. The surgery I watched yesterday was interesting; it was a massive cerebral hemorrhage, so it required immediate attention. The patient, a Wookiee, was having issues with high blood pressure originally, and the medcenter had been keeping an eye on her, so they thankfully managed to take care of things. I took two datapads worth of notes, too! Ha-ha! Maybe if I kept my grades to top-notch, my parents won't transfer me! I mean, come on, this is the perfect career opportunity for after med school as well, so I've _got_ to stay!_

_I've got to do the "Doc Stalk", which is when a med student follows an assigned Doctor around for a day, and I'm going to be assigned to Doctor Funzi tomorrow; I heard he's really funny, too, so it should be fun. _

_Oh, I got something in the mail from my sister, Khreia. She just graduated from school, you know, normal day school, and is looking for universities that she could go to. She's applied to the University of Coruscant, the University of Alderaan, the University of Corellia, the University of Sanbra, and the University of Beshka. She's really looking for a wide variety on this; you see, she's got quite a few talents, but the problem is they're on completely different fields. She lives for working in a medcenter and saving lives, but she also finds flying very enjoyable. She's good in music, and that's where the Coruscant University comes in._

_Khreia's going to these universities for these reasons: The University of Coruscant is because of its amazing school of music. She loves music, and is rather talented in it. Of course, she's going to have to make a choice between it and all of the others, but we don't even know if she's been accepted yet._

_The University of Alderaan is the next one, and that's because of the Medical School at the Aldera Universal MedCenter. Khreia's really interested in following me to the field of medicine. It's really fun, and I've been trying to pull her towards this field, but she's still pretty stiff; she said she wants to look at all of the fields before she goes into one._

_The University of Corellia is really well-known for its flight program. It also has a medical program, but it's nothing compared to Alderaan's. _

_Then, there's the University of Sanbra. The University of Sanbra has really good stuff when it comes to studying cultures on other sentient beings, and so on. Khreia's not as interested in this, but it's still caught her attention enough that she's looking into it._

_Finally, the University of Beshka has a good history program, and Khreia's fascinated by history. I swear that girl just can't make up her mind._

_Back to the letter I got from her, she said this:_

'_My Dear Maleera,_

_It's been really lonely and quiet without you. I know I say this to you every time I write to you, but I just miss you so much! The day you left and went to the University of Alderaan, I was so upset, but now I realize it was for the better. I hope you manage to stay there somehow, and please be careful with Mom and Dad; they're really worked up right now because the family's having issues with good old Brun. Yeah, I know; Brun's causing problems again, so how is this abnormal? Well, normally he runs off to avoid arguing with Dad over getting a job, but just a while ago, _he_ started the argument. Finally, he said that he was leaving and never coming back to become a pilot. Dad yelled that he hoped he never came back and actually earned a living on his own. Now Mom's really upset. I can't wait to get out of here._

_I've been weighing my options with the different universities I've applied to. I finally got a response from the University of Coruscant; I've been accepted! The only problem is the tuition; 10,000 Republic credits a year! I know; ouch. Mom was freaked and poor Dad nearly had a heart attack. I said I'd look up financial aid, but I think my calling's in another field. Besides, who said that my musical talent had to be my main talent? I could still have it on the side._

_The University of Corellia seems like a dim possibility, too. I mean, the main reason why I applied there was because not only did they have a medical school there, but they also had a flight school, and it was close to home. But now, between what you've told me about Alderaan and the issues with Brun, I'm going to drop that option. I still haven't heard word, I think I'll get something within the week, but I still don't think it's the best. _

_However, the problem with my choice for the University of Alderaan is that since my parents think it's too distracting for you, who's far more down-to-this-galaxy than me, they don't want me there. I've been doing my best to prove myself, and I hope you do too. _

_The other universities might still be a possibility, but I think I'm finally gearing towards Alderaan like you wanted me to. You should be happy! So, I'm just waiting for the word from the university, and I've got two other universities to back up onto if I don't make. _

_I hope everything is doing fine over there. Your last letter was really funny, so I guess you're having a lot of fun. The spring's coming there; is it warming up already? How was the winter? Are you doing well in class? I hope you didn't kill anyone… I might have to disown you. _

_Did you hear the news, Sis? HoloNet was talking about there being some issues in the Senate; I wonder what they're about. HoloNet said that the Senators were pretty tight-lipped about it; I hope it's nothing too serious!_

_Well, I've got to go; Mom's bellowing. I love you!_

_Your ever-idiotic and chaotic little sister,_

_Khreia'_

_Yep; that's my little sister for you. I'm glad she's gearing towards Alderaan; yippee!! _

_That news, though… I haven't heard anything about it. I'd better watch HoloNet… I'm with Khreia; I hope it's nothing serious. Well, 'Net awaits!_

**ENTRY 5:**

**10/5/34 – 1700 Hours**

_Sorry I haven't done another entry in over a day. I was really busy yesterday. Doing the "Doc Stalk" was fun, and the rumors rang true; Doctor Funzi _was_ funny! _

_I watched the 'Net, too, and my little sister was right; there have been some issues in the Senate lately. Ever since that conflict between the Trade Federation and Naboo seven years ago, the Senate always seems to have some issue._

_Quite frankly, I think somebody pulled the strings during the Invasion of Naboo; I mean, come _on_, since when do Neimoidians have a backbone? They've got a whole _organ_ dedicated solely to worry! Okay, not literally, but the might as well! I might even do an examination on a Neimoidian just to check! _

_Well, on a lighter note, tomorrow's Supreme Chancellor's Day. Hurray for Chancellor Palpatine! I feel kind of sorry for Chancellor Valorum, though; I mean the Senate just kind of kicked him out. Of course, he wasn't doing anything over the Invasion of Naboo, but still, did they really have to chuck him out like that? I haven't really kept up with what Valorum did afterwards, but I hope he's okay. _

_But tomorrow's going to be fun. There's going to be one big party in Aldera, and the Queen and her husband are going to join in with the festivities! Oh, I can't wait! Senator Organa and his wife are so nice!_

_My homework's doing okay so far. You wouldn't imagine some of this stuff, though… ugh, it's a nightmare at times. I'm still stuck with the complex anatomy of Trandoshans; I'd hate to treat one of them. _

_Wookiees I've got down. I've also memorized Humans, Anx, Toydarians, Rodians, Twi'leks, Zabraks, Cereans, Kiffars, Kel Dors, Bothans, Duros, Sullustans, and Barabels. Another race I'm having problems with is the Verpine race._

_School work calls, so I gotta go. See ya!_

**ENTRY 6:**

**10/5/35 – 1200 Hours**

_Hey! Happy Supreme Chancellor's Day! Oh, today's been so much fun! Senator Organa and his wife are currently talking and waving to us from their balcony at the palace! They're such nice people; they ought to get a kid! I'm sure they'd be _amazing_ parents! _

_Well it's only lunch, so I'm going to make a short entry and then get on to the rest of the festivities!_

_My schedule ahead is going to be a busy one, so I'm probably going to be doing short entries or none at all._

_First thing tomorrow is more school work. Today's a day off because of the holiday, but tomorrow's when classes resume. I have to study over my notes that I made from the "Doc Stalk" I did yesterday and make a report on it in two days. Then, I've got to do more of the stalking with another doctor. After all of that, I have to get ready to do research for a presentation on the anatomy of a certain amount of species. I'm going to get my assigned group tomorrow, so it'll be interesting. I certainly hope Trandoshans aren't in the group! I'm still stuck on their anatomy; it's so complicated!_

_After all of that, the stress gets worse; exams. Mid-terms are in two weeks. So, yeah, I've got my work cut out for me. Hopefully Madurrin will know to focus as well and she won't bug me too much. _

_Don't get me wrong; Madurrin is a great and fun roommate, and we've become close friends, but she is such a party animal that sometimes I'm not sure if her head's in her studies. She's been doing fine so far, a few notches under me, but I'm not sure if she's giving it her all. _

_Well, the holiday calls, so I'll talk to you later!_

**ENTRY 7:**

**10/6/10 – 1738 Hours**

_Oh, Force, exams start tomorrow! What am I going to do? Obviously I'm going to study, but… ugh! This time of the year is so stressful! The worst part is that these are only the mid-terms; in five months, the final exams are here!_

_One of the worst things for me; I _had_ to pick a med school with year-round studies. Good news is that I get out a year earlier than most; four years instead of five! _

_I sent a letter back to Khreia and she sent a response. I haven't read it yet, so I'll read it aloud:_

'_Dear Maleera,_

_How are you doing? I got your letter; I hope you do well with your mid-terms! _

_You wanted information on the colleges? Well here it is! I was accepted by all of them, but I'm going to the University of Alderaan! At least, I want to; Mom and Dad are still trying to get me out of it. Do really well in your mid-terms and then I'll be able to go and you'll be able to stay! _

_This letter's going to be a little short, I'm afraid to say. I've been really busy doing applications and helping out with work at the house and at the store. _

_It's been a little chilly here, but it isn't too bad. I'm sure you're doing great in your dorm; and the flowers are blooming already? Lucky!_

_Well, I'm afraid that's all I've got time for. I love you so much, Sis!_

_With hugs and kisses,_

_Khreia'_

_Not as long as I would've hoped, but, hey, who cares? SHE'S COMING OVER HERE!! Yahoo!! This is ferocious! Oh, I can't wait for next year now! Except, I don't know if Mom and Dad will allow it; maybe if I wrote to them… hmm, how should I write it? "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine and Khreia has to come here so you'd better bring her over here or I'll kill myself with an incision knife. Love Maleera." I don't think that'll work too well…_

_Well, I've got a TON of studying to do, so I need to go. Oh, and sorry for not writing in two weeks! I told you I was gonna be busy!_

**ENTRY 8:**

**10/6/25 – 0200 Hours**

_I bet you're wondering what the blazes I'm doing up at two in the morning? Working! I'm in the Med Center right now. I had to do another "Doc Stalk" and this doctor, Doctor Nunb, is great. She is extremely intelligent, and she's very kind to the patients. _

_Research calls; gotta go!_

Maleera Gambré sighed as she shut down her electronic journal. The young blonde-haired blue-eyed Human took a sip of some caf and resumed her studies. She had a lot of work to do and little time to do it. She had hoped that there would be time to relax after her exams, but she was proven wrong; instead, she had to do a report on her latest "Doc Stalk", and then she was going out with her classmates to watch a surgery.

A snort escaped the young woman; watching a surgery was great, even fascinating, but it was _not_ her definition of hanging out with her friends. Madurrin agreed to go with her, but only because there was nothing else to do. The surgery was scheduled in two days on a Trandoshan female in labor. Trandoshans had long-lasting labors, and this one was no exception. Maleera cringed; she was glad that on average, a Human woman is only in active labor for four to eight hours.

Completely exhausted from schoolwork, Maleera turned on a HoloNet receiver she had brought with her. Nothing of great consequence was on, but she absentmindedly flipped around, looking for anything to get her mind off her report.

"Freshwater springs?" she muttered aloud as she listened on a report about Thonner, the fourth planet in the Thonner system of the Moddell sector. "I thought all of their water was salty."

Obviously, so did the rest of the galaxy, since the report was about the freshwater just being discovered. Maleera groaned and put her face in her hands. There was _nothing_ going on! What a boring galaxy she lived in!

Maleera looked over at her electronic journal. She had gotten it for her birthday. It was from Khreia, with love from her parents and her two brothers, shockingly enough. Khreia always sent things, and her parents did as well, and, on occasion, even her lazy brother Brun sent things, but her always-drunk brother never cared. He was the oldest out of all of them, and quickly became quite a lady's man. From what she knew about him now, he was a well-known smuggler who had a thing for spending his money on hookers.

Shaking her head, Maleera gathered all of her things. At least three out of four children were okay; Brun ran off to be a pilot after finally getting tired of being constantly yelled at by their dad to get a job, and Khreia was finally trying to go to Alderaan and join up with Maleera.

The young medical student put all of her belongings in her bag and walked out of the room, heading towards her dorm; she had had enough studying for the night.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	2. The Family

**Sorry it took so long to update! Just stay with me a little longer and then the action will start up! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Wars-related except Maleera, Madurrin, and the Gambre family  
**

**

* * *

ENTRY 9:**

**10/6/32 – 0700 Hours**

_Good morning! In four days, the Festival of Life begins! Oh, I can't wait for it! Khreia just sent a letter saying that the family's going to visit me for the festival and we'll celebrate it together! They're also going to decide once and for all if I should stay, since I'll be getting my exam grades in the middle of the festival week. I hope I did well! I knew what I was talking about, and I even researched in the archives for _seven hours_ to memorize the anatomy of Trandoshans; finally!_

_All in all, it's been a great month. Ah… a girl can _breathe_ here; yippee!! Oh, and some youngling walked up to me the other day (she snuck out of school) and asked me how to write the date so she could write a note saying she was sick and get me to sign it (I think she thought I was an actual doctor; imagine that!). Well, what could I say? How do you explain that to a youngling?_

_Well, I just showed her; I took the day's date, 10/6/30, and explained that the '10' was the year after the Great Re-Synchronization, the '6' was the month in the year, and the '30' was the day in the month. And then she got bold and decided to ask how to do the date for festival weeks that were outside of the months. So I showed her; __**year/festival week (X+ whatever festival week it was; 1 – New Year's Festival, 2 – Festival of Life, and 3 – Festival of the Stars)/day of the week (1-5).**__ Least to say, she got _really_ confused, so I had to show her all _six_ of the blasted ways to do it. _

_She wanted to know the festival weeks first, so I showed her. For the New Year's Festival, I showed her: 10/X1/1-5. Then, I showed her the Festival of Life (10/X2/1-5) and the Festival of the Stars (10/X3/1-5).  
_

_The youngling kind of blinked in confusion and I just stared back at her. Then I got irritated and said, "Do you _ever_ pay attention in class?!" She got really upset then, and wailed that the instructor went too fast for her, so I agreed to tutor her to shut her up. Isn't it just my luck? Oh, well; she didn't seem too bad of a kid, but boy is this going to interfere with my work! _

_So, I've got to make plans now; maybe I should plan out everything with you! Okay, so the first thing I've got to do with her is history. She wanted to know what the Great Re-Synchronization was, so I guess I'll start with that. Ugh, this is going to be a _nightmare_; I didn't like level-school, and now I have to tutor for it!_

_Okay, here goes nothing; ahem. Uh, the Great Re-Synchronization year-notation was established 964 years after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan (also known as the Ruusan Reformation) by the Republic Measures & Standards Bureau to unify all of the calendars of the galaxy. Since then, the year it was made was year zero, and all the years after that counted up. So, the Invasion of Naboo, for example, occurred in the year 3. _

_Does that sound good? I certainly hope it does, because I'll leave the rest up to her and research. She'll probably ask what the Ruusan Reformation was; what a nightmare! _

_I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up, so I'll talk to you later._

**ENTRY 10:**

**10/X2/1 – 1400 Hours**

_Well, I did my first little tutoring thing yesterday; it was weird. The girl certainly seemed happy that I told her what the Great Re-Synchronization was; she even took notes! Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. _

_My suspicions about her asking what the Ruusan Reformation was right; I had to go through all my memory to find it, but I explained it to her. What a bore; I always hated history, and I still do. _

_Today's the beginning of the Festival of Life! See? Year ten after the Great Re-Synchronization, festival week two, first day of the week; I had to explain the dating system so much I'm going to bring it up each time I see a date! What a nightmare! That girl may be nice and earnest to learn, but boy; she does _not_ get dating systems! Seriously; it's only the _easiest_ thing in school, and she doesn't know it!!_

_Anyway, my family's going to be arriving in about two hours, so I can't wait for that. Who knows? Maybe Khreia will be talking on this thing tomorrow!_

_Talk to ya later!_

Maleera shut down her electronic journal and sighed. That girl, Guenara, was going to be quite a load to handle. Still, it would give her experience in explaining things; doctors _did_ have to explain injuries and illnesses to their patients.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Aldera as Maleera placed her electronic journal in her desk drawer and left her dorm room. She walked down the hall and outside into the courtyard of the medcenter. Med students wandered all around the courtyard and some were sitting and talking to each other at the large fountain in the center. Small hovering water spouts shot out water into the center of the fountain while one big burst of water came out the middle. Coloring chemicals changed the water of the fountain every two hours. Right now, it was a bright red which reflected the sunlight, making it a beautiful spectacle. Maleera would have sat down and talked to some friends as well if it weren't for her family coming; she had to get to the spaceport.

After exiting the campus, Maleera walked down a wide road for pedestrians only. Families walked all over the place, talking excitedly to each other. Maleera's apprehension heightened; silently, she begged everything good in the universe to let her have good grades on her exams.

After turning left out of the long walkway, Maleera walked on a walkway that bordered a river going through the city. Boats went by underneath, none of them hovering above the water, but just being gently carried by the current. Maleera's roommate, Madurrin, waved ecstatically from one of the boats passing by.

"Maleera! Hey!" she shouted.

Maleera looked down in surprise. "Madurrin? What are you doing down there?"

"Taking a nice calming ride down to the lake," Madurrin explained. "All the students whose families couldn't come are having a party there! If your folks don't show, you can join us!"

"Uh, I don't think you'll see me there," Maleera rolled her eyes. "At least I hope."

Madurrin shrugged. "You never know. What if the pull the same stunt they did on you for Labor Day?"

"Don't remind me," Maleera sighed. "If they forget to get on their flight I'll kill myself."

"Don't do that!" Madurrin responded. "Just party with us!"

"Well, if you see me there, you'll know my laserbrained parents missed their flight… and their common sense," Maleera said.

Madurrin waved and Maleera watched her friend go down the river, paddling with effort. Maleera cringed as Madurrin's bad steering made her crash headfirst into the wall.

"Ouch," she muttered under her breath, but she quickly rolled her eyes when she heard Madurrin's laughter at her own stupidity. "Honestly,"

Maleera watched a little bit longer until Madurrin was out of sight and then continued to walk along the walkway. She crossed a bridge that went across the river and headed towards a busier street where people bustled around the market. Vendors all over the place were showing their wares and shouting out advertisements to attract people's attention. Maleera herself wandered over to one vendor who was showing some jewelry.

"Hello, miss," the vendor said. "You won't find jewelry better than this anywhere in the galaxy!"

"I'm sure," Maleera muttered as she looked at a necklace. It was made of gold with different jewels hanging off of the chain. Maleera didn't even want to know how expensive it was. Her eyes glanced over everything briefly and she was about to leave until she saw a vine bracelet.

"Where does this come from?" she asked the vendor.

"It's from Kashyyyk, my young lady," he responded. "According to tradition, the vine bracelet gets passed down through the family. When the first youngling is born, the vine bracelet is given to him or her. As more younglings come, the bracelet gets passed to each until the youngest has ownership over it. Then, when the youngest gets married, the husband and the wife put their vine bracelets together and it keeps getting bigger and bigger. Eventually, it becomes a necklace, and then it's used as a decoration for ceremonial things."

"Hmm," Maleera looked at the bracelet for a while. Khreia always loved Wookiee culture… why not? Maleera paid for the bracelet and slipped it into her pocket. She couldn't wait to see the look on Khreia's face…

Maleera's excitement bubbled up so much she had to run to let it out. Khreia was coming, and she was going to go to the University of Alderaan! At least if the parents said that Maleera could stay…

After about twenty minutes of walking, Maleera finally saw the spaceport off in the distance. Ships were landing and taking off like crazy; relatives were coming and going before the spaceport closed for the holiday.

Maleera stayed in the plaza near the spaceport and sat by another fountain. Younglings ran wild having fun and goofing around with their older siblings and parents. Restaurants were packed and there were lines to get in. Maleera heaved a sigh of relief; it's a good thing she made a reservation for five at her favorite restaurant a month ago (technically, there was six in her family, but her eldest brother never showed up for anything) so her family could dine there tomorrow.

An hour passed as Maleera merely watched people come and go. She couldn't wait for her family to arrive! Then she started thinking of all the festivities that were going to be going on. Since Aldera was the capital city of the entire planet, all the great stuff for the Festival of Life on Alderaan would take place there. On the opening night of the festival, a giant party would be thrown in the square in front of the Royal Palace with traditional dances, fireworks, a parade, and a huge feast. It would all be ended off by a speech from the Queen and her Prince Consort, Bail Organa.

Maleera sighed dreamily as she thought about the senator for Alderaan. Boy, if he wasn't married—and she were a few years older—she would marry him in an instant! He was so kind and gentle and loving… it was enough to make her melt!

Before her daydream of what their wedding would have been like could take a hold of her, Maleera noticed the time and realized that her family should have arrived by then. Maleera cursed herself for not noticing and rushed off to the spaceport; her family had never been to Alderaan before, so there was _no_ way they knew where to go unless she was there to guide them!

The spaceport loomed closer as Maleera ran her legs off. After entering the giant building, Maleera waited in the lobby. Ten minutes later, passengers from her family's flight started to come through. Maleera looked through the crowd, hoping to see her family. The passengers came and went, and finally, they were all gone. Maleera sighed; looks like her family couldn't make it. Lowering her head in resignation, she headed off towards the river to head down to the party that Madurrin had invited her to.

"Maleera!"

The young medical student froze; she knew that voice! "Khreia?"

"Yeah, it's me, laser brains!"

Maleera turned around and saw them; her entire family… even Brun!

"Brun?!" Maleera exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted," he replied indignantly.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Khreia whispered. The sisters embraced, and then Maleera embraced her father. Brun hugged her next and proudly showed off his flightsuit.

"You don't have to worry about them ever missing a flight to Alderaan again, Maleera," Brun said happily. "'Cause I'm the pilot of the starfighter they take!"

"Wow, Brun!" Maleera laughed. "You really _did_ become a pilot! Wait… how did you do it so quickly?"

"I've already known how to fly, sis," Brun responded simply. "And I have connections in the piloting world, you know."

Khreia cut in. "So, are we going to see Alderaan for the first time or just stand here?"

Maleera smiled. After motioning for her family to follow her, she led them out into the plaza as their faces brightened up to the beauties of the city of Aldera.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Festival of Stars

**This is a shorter chapter, but I updated with two chapters at once, so don't get discouraged! **

**

* * *

ENTRY 11:**

**10/7/01 – 1000 Hours**

_Hi there! This is Khreia! You know; the _real_ owner of this electronic journal?_

_(Voice in the distance) HEY!_

_Uh, sorry, Maleera! Well, this is actually really galactic! The Festival of Life is almost over… well, technically it is over, but I'm not leaving until tonight. _

_Oh my word! Alderaan is amazing! Oh, and Maleera got her exam results yesterday. You'll never believe what she got: Three 500/500, one 487/500 and one 490/500! Is that incredible or what? It certainly had Maleera delighted, and it convinced Mom and Dad: Maleera and I are both going to be attending this med school next year!!_

_(Maleera's voice) Yeah! Isn't that great? I told you everything would be fine, Khreia!_

_(Khreia's voice) Yes, you did. Thank you, Maleera! And I LOVE the bracelet!_

_(Maleera's voice) I knew you would. Now make an entry; I don't want a recorded conversation of you and me being sappy._

_(Khreia's voice) Right! Sorry! Uh, where was I? Oh, yeah! _

_Alderaan is gorgeous! The mountains, the views… everything is just incredible. I am definitely going here next year; I can't wait! _

_Well, I'd better shut this thing off and get myself ready; the flight's leaving in two hours. See you!_

**ENTRY 12:**

**10/7/05 – 1200 Hours**

_Hey! I can't believe that I get to stay here and __**Khreia's**__ coming next year! Yippee!!_

_Well, I've got bad news: I'm flooded with schoolwork. So, I may not be able to make an entry for a long while… but if anything big or important comes up, I'll make sure to let you know!_

_See you later!_

**ENTRY 13:**

**10/9/31 – 0251 Hours**

_Hi! It's been a while since my last entry, hasn't it? Well, hey, I did warn ya. _

_Did you know that the Festival of Stars is coming up? Yep! Another fete week; isn't it great? We're going to celebrate interstellar space travel. My folks can't come for that one, but I'm not gonna stay on Alderaan. I'm going to do what mostly everybody else in the galaxy does for this festival; go on a vacation to another planet! I'm not going home to Corellia either; __**I'm going to Coruscant!!**_

_I actually have to thank Madurrin for this great idea. She thought of it and is going with some friends, so she invited me to come along. What could I say? How could you __**not**__ want to go to Coruscant?! _

_So I'm heading for Coruscant in three days, just before the festival starts. The great thing is this: we're going to see the Galactic Fair! The Galactic Fair is the biggest parade of the year to celebrate the end of the festivities for the year (in other words, it's right at the tail end of the Festival of Stars since that's the last fete week of the year). I cannot wait to go!_

_Okay, as for an update on my schoolwork, everything's been going great! Ever since I got those exam grades back a few months ago, everything has been going wonderful. Oh, I can't wait for the festival to start!_

_Studying calls, so I need to go! See ya!_

**ENTRY 14:**

**10/9/34 – 0700 Hours**

_Hey! I'm packing up my stuff right now to head off to the spaceport! Madurrin is still snoozing right now, so I'd better wake her up soon… I'll probably give another entry during or after the festival, but I can't promise anything! I'd better go; I need to wake up Madurrin. See you later!_

Maleera excitedly finished packing her clothes and belongings into a bag and then rushed over to her friend's bed.

"Madurrin, wake up!" she whispered excitedly as she nudged her friend.

Madurrin snored loudly and then turned her long, thin head over to face Maleera. "What?"

"Get up! We're going to be late for our flight!"

Madurrin quickly hopped out of bed and the two hyped-up girls grabbed their bags and rushed out of their dorm. As Maleera ran alongside her best friend, a thought occurred to her: this was her last festival as a student.

Maleera paused as they entered a busy street crowded with people walking around, a loud chatter rising from the crowd.

Madurrin turned to regard her. "What is it? Did you forget something?"

"No," Maleera shook her head. "In fact, I just _remembered _something."

"What?"

"I'm a _senior_!"

Madurrin rolled her eyes. "You realize this a month before graduation?"

"Well, not exactly, but…" Maleera trailed off and then caught herself and continued. "But I was just so worried about getting transferred out of here because of my parents. If I got transferred to another med school, they'd require a fifth year out of me, but since I'm staying, I'm graduating _this year_. I just… never really took much time to think about it."

"Well, now's a bad time to start," Madurrin replied. "You shouldn't worry, Maleera; you're the top of the class."

Maleera looked at her in shock. "What? No I'm not!"

"All you have to do is ask," Madurrin smiled. "It's pretty blasted obvious. I think _you're_ the only one who hasn't realized that you surpassed everyone in the class from day one."

Maleera blinked at her friend, completely speechless, but Madurrin starting to head off towards the spaceport made her snap out of her daze.

Two hours later, the girls sat surrounded by friends on a ship that was in hyperspace, on its way to Coruscant. Excitement and adrenaline pumped through Maleera as she looked out the window by her seat.

"I still can't believe it," she muttered to her friends. "We're actually going to _Coruscant_."

Madurrin laughed. "Isn't this great?"

Maleera couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah, it is! Thank you so much, Madurrin!"

The other friends chorused a thank you to Madurrin before they all continued to chat on with their conversation. Maleera sighed dreamily and leaned her head against the wall, imagining all the fun that they were going to have over the next five days…

**ENTRY 15:**

**10/X3/5 – 1800 Hours**

_Oh my word! Here comes the Galactic Parade! I don't know how Madurrin managed it, but we got a hotel room that has a balcony facing the parade! I love her right now!_

_Oh, how I wish this thing was visual, too! There is such an amazing sight to be seen here! I wish Khreia was here! What a way to finish off my senior year! Yahoo!!_

Maleera and her friends all cheered and screamed in delight as the Galactic Parade marched through, all representatives of their respective planets and systems marching together with fireworks going off in the sky. There was absolutely no air traffic in the area except for ships that were setting off the massive fireworks.

Music blared and crowds went crazy with delight as the parade marched by. Maleera was suddenly very glad that she was up in a balcony. Confetti showered down from the sky, and Madurrin brought out boxes of some more confetti into the balcony.

Offering some to Maleera, she said, "Well, are you gonna join the festivities or be a stiff admirer?"

Maleera laughed and grabbed a handful, throwing it into the air. "Long live the Galactic Republic!"

Late that night, the girls just finished partying and collapsed on their beds, completely exhausted. Maleera sighed contently as she curled under the warm blanket and thought about what has been going on over her student life at Alderaan. She remembered when she first arrived, she was a little nervous—she had never been away from her family before, let alone on another planet—but her excitement had quickly drowned it out. Then, her next year, she had finally gotten into the swing of things and had just met Madurrin. Her third year was a tough one, the one where she had struggled the most with her studies, but she had pulled through and passed with flying colours… and now, in her final year, her sister decided to come to Aldera to attend medical school, and Maleera went to _Coruscant_ to celebrate the Festival of Stars!

Maleera thought about what graduation would be like, and then she thought about Madurrin's comment; was she really the top of the class? She never thought she was… Maleera had always just thought she was average!

_Guess not…_ she thought sleepily. Deciding to worry about it later, Maleera closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	4. The Clone Wars

**Here's the next chapter and where the real action begins, so read on and enjoy!**

**

* * *

ENTRY 15:**

**10/10/18 – 0100 Hours**

_Hey! Tomorrow's graduation! Oh, I'm so excited, but I also feel a little odd… I don't really know how to explain it… maybe nervous? I don't know why I would be… probably because everything's going to change after this. But, hey, who cares? I'm going to be a doctor at the med center, my sister is going to be taking classes here, and everything is going to be perfect!_

_I'm beginning to worry about the Senate. According to HoloNet, the problems that Khreia and I heard about earlier haven't been solved; in fact, they've gotten worse… a lot worse. A lot of threats (which the senators won't go into detail about) are being passed through the Senate, and Chancellor Palpatine hasn't been able to settle them down too much. Also, questions are coming up about who the next chancellor will be since Palpatine's term will be up by next year… some people even suggested keeping him in office over his term! I like Palpatine, but I don't like him _that_ much! _

_Seriously, I thought that my galaxy was boring, but now it's starting to get a little scary. Of course, as Khreia—being the history maniac that she is—pointed out, there have been other big issues in the senate before and they've been settled without conflict, so hopefully this should be no different. I certainly _hope_ she's right, because it's got me in a panic. _

_Well, I'd better head to bed; I don't want to fall asleep during my own graduation! See you later!_

"Maleera Gambré!"

Maleera couldn't hide the smile that broke out as she walked up to receive her degree. After shaking hands with the administrator and walking back to her seat through the applause, Maleera sat beside Madurrin and the two looked at their degrees.

Madurrin was right; Maleera _was_ the top of the class, which completely caught her off guard. Still, she was happy for it; goodness knew that she put enough effort into her work to deserve it!

After the graduation, Maleera partied with her family while Madurrin celebrated with her own family. Once the celebrations were over, the Gambré family had to return to Corellia… well, most of them.

Maleera held Khreia's hand as the ship that was carrying their parents (and being flown by their brother) took off and disappeared into the summer sky.

After they left the spaceport, Maleera took her younger sister to a dessert parlor and the two girls lounged around and talked about their future careers.

"Well, I just received the request to intern and then work at the Aldera Universal MedCenter," Maleera said.

Khreia sighed. "I'm glad you're here with me. Was it scary for your first year?"

Maleera laughed. "'Scary' isn't the word that I'd use, Khreia. I was thinking more of 'terrifying'."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes," Maleera replied as she sipped on a fruit smoothie. "I was terrified. I had never been away from home before, so that was freakish enough, but I was in a completely different _party of the galaxy_, so least to say, I was scared out of my wits; but don't worry, Khreia. After all, that's what I'm here for."

Khreia smiled. "I'm really glad I decided to come here."

"Me, too," Maleera looked around her at the plaza as people walked about. "Aldera is gorgeous, isn't it?"

Khreia nodded in agreement. Together the two sisters stood up, grabbed their drinks, and headed off to the Aldera Universal MedCenter to prepare themselves for a new year, and a new future…

**ENTRY 16:**

**11/X1/1 – 1500 Hours**

_Hey! Happy New Year! Yep, this is the first fete week—in fact, the first _day_—of the year! Isn't it wonderful? After the fete week is over, I'm going to start my new job as a doctor and Khreia's going to be starting her first year of medical school here! She's also doing the year-round program, so she'll be graduating four years from now! It seems so long but it passes so quickly._

_Khreia has gotten over most of her nervousness, I think. At first, she was really freaked out (kinda like me, hehe), but she's improved, especially with the fact that I'm going to be here. _

_I've got some sad news, though; Madurrin's not working here. She's going to Coruscant to work at a medcenter there; I think she fell in love with that planet the moment she set foot on it. No, wait; I think she fell in love the moment she _saw_ it from the ship. Oh, well… she said she would keep up, and I've already sent three letters and received four. Mom and Dad said that school friends normally pass out of your life, but I'm not going to let Madurrin pass out of my life; she's going to be my best friend forever!_

_Well, I've gotta go; festivities call… as well as Khreia!_

**ENTRY 17:**

**11/1/30 – 0900 Hours**

_Whew, I've been busy! Ever since I started my job at the medcenter it's been nothing but work, work, and more work! Khreia's living with me, now that I've gotten my own apartment! It's a great place; it overlooks the plaza from a distance, and it's got a balcony that overlooks the whole city, with a great view of the Aldera Royal Palace._

_It's pretty spacious, too. There are three bedrooms, a den, one refresher, a fair-sized kitchen, a dining room, and a microscopic (and I _mean_ microscopic) laundry room. Khreia's got one of the bedrooms, I've got another, and the third is a guest room. _

_We haven't had any problems with sharing the place alone except for in the mornings; we always fight over the refresher and in the afternoons (if we're both home then), we have a tendency of fighting over the HoloNet receiver, but that's to be expected. Still, the latter tendency is normally a rare occasion._

_Khreia has been flooded with homework while I've been flooded with work at the medcenter. I've already helped out in a surgery _three times_, and I've only been working for six weeks! The surgeries weren't anything too serious, but it was still an overload. I've gotten used to the schedule… mostly. _

_I sent a letter to Madurrin recently to ask her how things were going. She seemed pretty busy too when I got her most recent letter, and she seemed worried about something, too… she never mentioned it in the letter, but I could tell; the letter seemed rushed. I wonder if it has to do with the rising tensions in the senate…_

_Uh-oh; a patient just came in… I gotta go! Talk to ya later!_

**ENTRY 18:**

**11/4/28 – 2400 Hours**

_Oh my word… I just finished watching HoloNet and you won't believe what just happened today… I can scarcely believe it myself… Khreia's in shock. She hasn't stopped staring at the receiver, even though I turned it off. _

_Someone just seceded from the Republic. _From the Republic!_ I don't believe it!! What are they thinking? What _has_ been going on in that blasted Galactic Senate?! I mean, who in their right mind would let this happen?! Who in the blazes would even _consider_ doing this?!_

_I just came home an hour ago from a long day at work and Khreia was studying so I turned on the HoloNet receiver to relax when I saw the report and called her in. I just… it's just… I can't even describe what I'm feeling. This is just insane._

_Well, I've got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow, so I'd better be heading to bed… if I can sleep…_

**ENTRY 19:**

**11/7/12 – 1200 Hours**

_Things have gotten worse in the senate. More planets and systems have seceded from the Republic and they're forming a group that calls themselves the Separatists. I'm more than just a little panicked now…_

_I just received a letter from Madurrin. I don't have time to go into details and read the whole letter now because I promised to take out Khreia for lunch, but I'll say the basics._

_Madurrin says that the uproar in the senate has caused unrest in the whole city. There have been rallies and other sorts of problems and large influxes of patients have been coming into her medcenter. I'm really worried. I wonder how my family is reacting to this._

_Oh, and you won't believe this, either: Palpatine is still in office. Yep, that's right. Palpatine's term is supposed to be over and done with by now, but with people seceding left and right, the senate panicked and passed the Emergency Powers Act, and get this: this act states that chancellors can stay in term as long as necessary instead of having a specific term. Palpatine stayed so he could solve the Separatist Crisis—which is what it's now being called—and the senate is cheering him on! Don't get me wrong; I like Palpatine a lot, but this just looks bad altogether._

_Well, besides that, Madurrin says she's been doing okay and she's really enjoying living on Coruscant. She misses me, too, so we're planning on visiting some time soon; I wanted to visit during the Festival of Life, but I was invited to a private party for Aldera medcenter doctors only that I couldn't refuse._

_Khreia's here, so I gotta go. See ya!_

**ENTRY 20:**

**12/6/06 – 1700 Hours**

_Holy Force! I haven't done an entry in almost a year! Sorry! I've been so busy, and galactic issues haven't improved. The Separatists have a new name, too; the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I'm very worried about this!!_

_Well, to get out of galactic politics, Khreia is in her second year now! She got through the first, which is normally the hardest, so she should have smooth soaring ahead of her now. I'm so proud of her!_

_Things have been going well for me. Work has been so much fun! Also, Madurrin and I are still keeping up, and we got to visit each other during the Festival of Stars. I took Khreia with me and we both went to Coruscant. Khreia loved the place, I swear she couldn't keep her eyes off the planet the moment we exited hyperspace. _

_We also heard word from the family, too. They're also freaked about the problems in the senate, but they're telling us to stay calm about it and hope for the best. I certainly hope they're right about things settling down._

_I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be leaving an entry on this thing for quite some time. Schoolwork was hard enough, but I've been really busy with work, helping Khreia, and _paying bills_. I swear, my parents ought to get an award for having to put up with four younglings and managing to pay all the bills… it's a nightmare for me, and I'm only paying for two people and an apartment!_

_I've gotta go, so I'll hopefully see you soon! Bye!_

**ENTRY 21:**

**13/5/29 – 0100 Hours**

_I don't know how I'm even managing to talk… I haven't been able to for at least two hours now…_

_The Republic is at war. _At war. _We're at_ war_! I don't believe this… I _can't_ believe this…_

_We're fighting a civil war. We're fighting the CIS. I don't believe it… I don't believe it… I just don't. This is insane. I said that from the start… but you know what? They're calling for people to enlist in the Army of the Republic. There's no way I'm going to shoot anyone, but I would love to help… maybe I could be a medic! I've got three years of post-med school experience! The only problem that is stopping me is Khreia… I just can't leave her!_

_Khreia wants to help too, but there's no way she'll kill anyone either, so we're waiting for her to graduate and then we're going to enlist as medics. We are. I mean it. _

_I gotta go. It's late and I need rest. See you later._

**ENTRY 22:**

**13/10/35 – 0800 Hours**

_Well, it's the last day of the year. The war—which is called the Clone Wars—has been going on for a whole year now, and already there have been a ton of battles and campaigns. I'm starting to get a little restless, and Khreia is too. I'm really glad that she's graduating this coming year, but… I'm starting to think that I won't be able to wait. I don't know how Khreia could possibly graduate sooner, but she somehow managed to cram so many classes into five months that she's going to graduate halfway through the year. Well, technically, she'll be done with school and receive her degree then, but the actual graduation _ceremony_ isn't until the end of that year. We're not going to wait any longer. Five months from now, we're enlisting._

_I don't have any more time to talk right now, but I promise to talk soon… hopefully!_

**ENTRY 23:**

**14/5/12 – 2000 Hours**

_Well, today was the day. Khreia's exhausted; she really worked herself to the point where she barely got four hours of sleep each night because of all the schoolwork… but at least she's done. She's going to rest for a few days and then we're going to enlist._

_I'm kind of nervous, but I'm also excited. We'll be able to do some good in this war, I know it. _

_Khreia's not the only one who needs sleep, though, so I'd better go!_

**ENTRY 24:**

**14/6/27 – 1400 Hours**

_I don't know if its luck or a curse, but Khreia and I are being sent to a training camp to prepare us for the battlefield. That's right; we enlisted a few weeks back and they already sent a reply… they must be desperate._

_Well, Khreia and I have been spending the whole day packing. I resigned yesterday and got good-byes from everyone on the staff… I sure am going to miss them._

_Mom and Dad are in a panic, as well as Brun. They all say that we shouldn't get involved, but we _want_ to get involved. We're going to be _medics_, not soldiers, so what's there to worry about, anyway? _

_I certainly hope we get through the training camp pretty quickly, and I hope we stick together, too; I'd hate to see Khreia getting separated from me._

_I'm starting to worry about Khreia. I mean, I know we both enlisted together as sisters to stick together, through thick or thin, but was I being selfish? Did I just inspire her to enlist because I wanted her with me? Or did she want to go before I mentioned it? I certainly hope it was the latter… she's only twenty-six, after all, and that's pretty blasted young. I still had a good year of medical school ahead of me when I was her age. Of course, I'm only thirty-one, but once you hit your thirties, people really start looking at you as a proper adult. She's… well, to put it bluntly, a kid. Well, nothing's going to stop her, so I hope we're going to be okay._

_I've got to get myself ready. I'll see you later!_

**ENTRY 25:**

**14/7/30 – 1900 Hours**

_Training has been kind of scary. Khreia's certainly freaked out, _that's_ for sure. Still, we got ourselves into this mess, and I for one am not leaving any time soon. _

_They say we're going to be moved out and sent to an army by the next month… Khreia and I are ready. We've been training and they told us to be ready for anything. Well, we are._

_We are.

* * *

_**Okay, so the whole chapter consisted of journal entries instead of anything actual-life, but it was just to explain the transition from doctor to medic, so please PLEASE review!!!**


	5. The Battle of Muunilist

**Here's the next chapter! So so so so sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The computer crashed and I had a writer's block, so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter (and yes, it actually has action in it!!! O.o ). Enjoy! Please please review!!**

**

* * *

ENTRY 26:**

**13/9/13 – 0523 Hours**

_Well, here we go. The wait was longer than we expected, but we're moving out this morning. I get the feeling that this is… well, to put it bluntly, life will never be the same. I've seen the battle-hardened veterans from this war… they creep me out. I hope I don't turn into one of them…_

Maleera sighed and ended her entry there. Before the training camp, Maleera didn't have to worry about getting up at five in the morning unless there was an emergency in the medcenter… now it was just a wake-up time.

Getting up, Maleera shook her sister's shoulder as she slept in the other cot. "Khreia, get up."

Khreia mumbled something about five more minutes. Maleera rolled her eyes. "Wake up!"

Khreia jumped up just as Maleera leaned over, causing them both to hit each other, skull first.

As Maleera rubbed her forehead irritably, Khreia jumped out of bed, flinging the thin blanket off as she rushed around to get dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? When's the ship leaving? We don't want to be late!"

Maleera sat down on Khreia's now empty cot. "Khreia, they briefed us on this last night, remember? We're boarding at 0600. We're going to rendezvous with the fleet by 0730 and then we're going to transfer over to the ship that has the ground transports."

"Did they ever mention what ship that actually is?" Khreia asked as she put on her medic uniform.

"I think they did, but I forgot…" Maleera mumbled, her face flushing with embarrassment. Some medic she was.

After picking at their food (they were too nervous to eat anything substantial), the girls headed over to the large shipyard where Star Destroyers were sitting, waiting to take off. Maleera and Khreia shouldered their packs and boarded, their stomachs churning with nervousness.

The ships rose gracefully from the ground after boarding was complete, and they flew out of the atmosphere, off into hyperspace.

Bored out of her skull but too nervous to relax, Maleera spent most of her time jostling through her med kit to make sure she had everything in an organized fashion to her liking. Khreia, on the other hand, spent most of her time sitting in a corner and staring at the wall. Her face was pale from nerves but an occasional twitch of excitement would peak through.

Maleera was worried that excitement wasn't exactly the feeling they should be getting. Still, she and Khreia were both excited about their luck. They would be under the command of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. The very fact that they were under the command of a Jedi was exciting beyond belief. Khreia and Maleera had always admired the Jedi and had always wanted to meet one. They knew that Kenobi had been at the Battle of Geonosis and many battles since then, so they were in good hands.

Along with General Kenobi also came his Padawan, Jedi Lieutenant Anakin Skywalker. Maleera and Khreia had heard much about this young Jedi and were very excited to meet him and his master.

After being told that they would rendezvous with the fleet in ten minutes, Maleera and Khreia could no longer sit still. Instead, they started fidgeting with their hair or their med kits or wandering the hallways until they finally heard the hyperdrive disengage.

The Corellian siblings rushed over to a viewport and saw the rest of the fleet.

It gave Maleera comfort that they were going to be protected by all of those ships, but it also unnerved her at the same time. Not only did it mean protection but it also meant being exposed. Being in a fleet attracted the enemy, the Separatists, the trouble.

"This is so amazing!" Khreia whispered to her older sister.

Maleera merely nodded, not being able to say anything in reply before remembering something. "Wait, we need to transfer off of this ship!"

During the briefing, Maleera and Khreia were told that the ships they would be boarding would be part of the spatial assault. This battle would take place on the planet, Muunilist, and in space. Maleera and Khreia were part of the ground platoon.

Muunilist held Banking Clan factories, which made it very strategically important and required immediate attention. It wasn't going to be easy, either. Maleera sighed; it seemed their luck was a two-edged vibrosword. On one side, they were being commanded by two Jedi, but on the other, they were in one of the most dangerous battles that the Clone Wars had to offer.

As the sisters rushed over to the hangar, shuttles arrived and left, causing them to panic. In their rush, they practically ran over two men, one who was a clone, who were deep in conversation. Maleera threw her arm out to stop Khreia from bowling the men over.

"Maybe we can ask them," Khreia muttered.

Maleera nodded and waited for the two to finish talking. The clone saluted the other man and then walked off. The one left behind sighed and then noticed the girls as they walked up timidly. "Can I help you?"

When they got a good look at him, they both paused. Khreia didn't let out a sound, but Maleera stuttered, "Uh, we…"

Maleera stared at the man for a few moments, unable to say anything. The way he carried himself showed that he had a strong confidence, and he definitely looked like a veteran. His… _extremely_ handsome tanned face showed a few cuts and scrapes from other battles. His sparkling deep blue eyes seemed a little sad, perhaps even somewhat empty. This man was _gorgeous_, but something seemed wrong. Maybe it was just the same old "veteran look" as Maleera had dubbed it.

Finally snapping out of it, Maleera continued where she left off while the poor man tried to figure out what was going on. "We… We are part of the ground force. We're medics. Have all the ships to transfer over already left?"

The man smiled slightly, glad that he knew what they were trying to ask him. "Newcomers, eh? The last shuttle's boarding now, so you'd better be quick."

Khreia jumped, noticing the shuttle in question. Running ahead, she called for Maleera to follow her. Maleera ran ahead, but remembered common courtesy, unlike her sister.

"Thank you, mister…?"

"Lieutenant," he corrected. "Lieutenant Anakin Skywalker,"

Maleera almost froze in place, but a jerk on the sleeve from Khreia got her going again. She hopped onto the ship just as the landing ramp started to recede, sighing in relief.

"What was that all about?" Khreia asked her. "Why did you stop running?"

"That was Lieutenant Skywalker!" Maleera said heatedly. "You didn't even say a word!"

"Could you blame me?" she shot back. "He was _hot_!"

Maleera got quiet, agreeing with her sister in silence. He _was_ gorgeous.

Two minutes later, the shuttle landed in another Star Destroyer's hangar. Maleera shuddered as she disembarked alongside Khreia. When they had first gotten out of hyperspace, she was more excited than nervous. Now she was terrified.

Outside the viewport, the girls could see a fleet of cylindrical Banking Clan ships guarding Muunilist. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" Khreia asked her older sister.

Although Maleera wasn't sure they would be, she knew that as an older sister and as a medic she had to offer comforting but truthful advice. "If we remain focused, we will be fine."

Suddenly, as if the galaxy wanted to test her statement, the ship shook violently, sending a shrieking Khreia and Maleera to the ground. The lights flickered before going out, and klaxons began blaring.

The ship shook once again, this time more violently, and a sudden gust of air started sucking everything down the hall. Maleera and Khreia literally dug their nails into the floor to make sure they didn't go flying, but they weren't too lucky; even though they didn't get sucked down the hall, they were constantly assaulted by debris. After what seemed an eternity, they stopped moving, but a new alarm added to the others.

"_Warning: Carbon dioxide levels increasing. Oxygen levels at twenty percent. Activate life support system at once."_

Terrified, Maleera froze, but suddenly a thought seized her and a new confidence and energy surged through her veins. _I trained too hard and went through too much stress to die before the battle even starts!_

Energized by this thought, Maleera shakily got to her feet, trying to look around. The sunlight from Muunilist's star lit window-shaped spots on the wall. Then, as if just remembering, Maleera realized that she needed to be looking for any injured soldiers. She _was_ a medic after all.

"Force, if this keeps up, everyone's going to be dead before I even remember that I need to treat them," she muttered, irritated.

Maleera stumbled her way through the hallway and saw a person buried underneath debris.

"Hello?" she called out somewhat timidly.

A moan of pain came from the lump, telling her that he was still alive. Maleera rushed over and automatically grabbed for her med kit… which was when she realized that it wasn't there.

"Blasterbolts!" she cursed. "Khreia! Give me your med pack!"

Khreia didn't move. Maleera looked back and saw that she was sitting in shock, staring at Maleera.

"Khreia! NOW!"

She still didn't budge.

Growling, Maleera ran over and grabbed the first med kit she saw and rushed back to her patient. On her way back, she tripped over something soft and landed in a puddle, but paid it no mind.

After pulling the rubble off of the man, who was in an officer's uniform, though she couldn't tell the rank in the dim light, Maleera started to make an assessment before treating the wounds. The ship shook once again, and Maleera heard an ungodly shriek nearby. It wasn't Khreia because it wasn't Human. It was the scream of metal against metal.

"Deck eight, is there anyone down there?" a voice said.

Relieved that there was some other living breathing person who was in the same predicament as her, Maleera shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hello? Who's there? Somebody help!"

"Deck eight, is there anyone down there?" the voice repeated. "Come in, deck eight."

Realization struck her as she noticed a comm. post in the wall. Jumping up, she pressed the button and said, "Yes, there's someone down here now get us out!"

"What is your status, deck eight?" the voice asked.

"My…" Maleera paused as her patient stood up and leaned on her for support before activated the comm. button once more.

"Bridge, this is Lieutenant Soreetch," the man said in a weak voice. "The power's out down here. Life support's not functioning, and there's been a hull breach. The ray shields have been activated, but we've lost a lot of troops down here."

"Are there any other survivors?"

The lieutenant paused to catch his breath. Maleera activated the comm. again and replied for the officer. "So far it's just the lieutenant, Medic Gambré, and me,"

"Who is speaking?"

"Medic Maleera Gambré, sir," she answered in a shaky tone.

"Then who is the other Gambré?"

"My sister, sir,"

"I see. Head up to the bridge immediately, and bring any survivors you can find."

"Yes, sir,"

Maleera panted for air as the hallway grew colder, half dragging Lieutenant Soreetch through the rubble back to where Khreia was now standing, staring out of the window in horror.

"What is it?" Maleera asked her sister.

Khreia pointed out of the viewport wordlessly. When Maleera looked outside herself, she couldn't believe the sight. Turbolaser fire was flying towards them at breakneck speed and starfighters were engaged in dogfights, some blossoming into flame. It would have been an incredible sight to behold if they weren't directly in the middle of it.

"We have to get out of here," the lieutenant moaned on Maleera's shoulder.

As if to emphasize his point, the computerized voice came on once again.

"_Warning: Carbon dioxide reaching toxic levels. Oxygen levels at ten percent. Activate life support systems at once."_

Khreia began trembling violently, but she moved towards the turbolift as Maleera helped the lieutenant over. When they arrived, Khreia punched the button, but nothing happened.

"We're trapped!" she shouted.

"There's a manual way out," the lieutenant rasped. "To the left of the… of the turbolift…"

Maleera put the lieutenant down and leaned him against the wall, telling Khreia to watch him as she investigated the area he mentioned. "What am I looking for, lieutenant?"

"A panel…" he muttered. "Open the panel and you can climb through to a ladder that leads to all the levels and… and takes you directly to the bridge…"

Maleera felt along the wall until she found said panel and spent a few minutes trying to open it. Khreia offered to help, but Maleera refused, telling her to keep an eye on their patient.

After she finally managed to open it, Maleera rushed back over to Khreia and Lieutenant Soreetch. Letting Khreia lead the way, the three managed to climb and stumble all the way up to the bridge just as a ray shield activated in the entranceway to the ladder, which was an emergency precaution when there was no more oxygen left on a deck. Sighing in relief, adrenaline was the only thing that got Maleera all the way to the bridge before collapsing after exiting the tight passage.

Khreia continued tending to the lieutenant after Maleera collapsed. Others rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright?" they asked her. Maleera nodded, too tired and shocked to say anything.

Khreia joined a short while later. The sisters leaned against the wall side by side while people on the bridge rushed left and right.

Finally, the time came for them to get going. The ship they were on got into the atmosphere and the commander ordered the two medics to head towards the hangar to board the landing craft.

Khreia and Maleera headed into a turbolift and leaned against the wall for support as it rushed towards deck six, where the hangar was.

"You were saying about us being okay?" Khreia panted. "We almost got killed before we even got onto Muunilist."

"Just pray," Maleera responded, not knowing what else to say.

They reached the hangar in plenty of time and shakily rushed onto the landing craft. Clone troopers cast them a glance and then returned to whatever they were doing. The pilot soon finished with the preflight checks and closed the side doors.

Maleera and Khreia grabbed a hold of one of the two parallel bars that were attached beside the doors. The ship started rocking as flak exploded all around. Khreia gulped, sweat gleaming on her forehead, but said nothing.

Maleera's palms were so sweaty, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold on to the handlebar.

After what seemed an eternity of silent apprehensive waiting, the landing craft hovered to a landing and opened the side doors, all the occupants on board rushing off, including the two Gambré medics.

Explosions could already be heard in the distance. How late were they?

Maleera and Khreia rushed ahead as the calls went out for treatment.

Throughout the entire battle, Maleera kept Khreia at the command post so she could treat the cases that were brought in. When a call for a medic was heard, Maleera and others would retrieve the trooper, not Khreia. Maleera didn't want to lose her little sister in their first battle.

Maleera and Khreia saw the worst they had ever seen in the Battle of Muunilist. Khreia had seen medical emergencies in the classroom only, and the worst Maleera had to treat was a shuttlecraft accident, which, while not a pleasant sight, was nothing in comparison to what they were having to deal with now. One trooper came with his intestines literally hanging out of his gut. As well trained as she was, Maleera felt the sudden urge to vomit at the sight.

By the end of the day, the battle was over. General Kenobi had captured San Hill, a Banking Clan leader. The space battle was still raging, but it was starting to tone down.

When General Kenobi went to the command center that Maleera and Khreia were stationed, he didn't look too pleased about something.

Maleera automatically walked over to check on his medical status, which was standard protocol.

"Sir, are you hurt?" she asked as she walked up.

"Not physically," he muttered under his breath, more so to himself than to her. "I'm quite alright."

"If I may say so, sir, you don't look it," Maleera commented.

"Oh, my dear friend, that is merely the wounds of war," he said sadly, smiling at her. "Are you new?"

Maleera flushed as the handsome man looked at her. "Yes,"

"I see you've already had your share of the battlefield," he noted conversationally.

Maleera, not knowing what he meant, looked down and gasped. She was covered in blood, most of it probably her own… so _that_ was the puddle she felt when she fell over on the Star Destroyer. "Uh… my ship got hit in the blockade,"

The general nodded understandingly before starting to walk off. "If you'll excuse me,"

Maleera watched him go, standing in awe at finally meeting Jedi. She had met two in the same day; how amazing was that?

Khreia walked up to her and leaned against her, exhausted. "I hope this battle is over."

Maleera sighed and put her arm around her younger sister. "Yes, Khreia, I believe it is. But there's still a war that's far from over."


End file.
